Emperor Neo
Emperor Neo (ネオ皇帝 Neo Koutei), Neo Icon Epiphanes (ネオ・イコン・エピファネス Neo Ikon Epifanesu) or Venusis la Arwall (ビナシス・ラ・アルウォール Binashisu Ra Aruworu) is a supporting character and secondary antagonist in Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. __TOC__ Personality Very little is known about who Emperor Neo really is as a person. Brainwashed, he is perfectly emotionless and only seeks to make ends to Gargoyle's ulterior motives, whatever they may be. As he regains his free will, his sole goal is to rescue Nadia, showing a deep love for his family, but nothing else is revealed about him. Appearance Emperor Neo is a regal-looking person shrouded in white robes contrasted by brown skin. His chest-length hair is deep purple to black and it is probably made of synthetic material. He wears an ornate golden crown on his head that resembles a Pschent or Deshret; it is likely that it cannot be removed, perhaps providing protection to the braincase or enhancing Gargoyle's control over his mind. It has blue and red accents with three eyes that symbolize Neo Atlantis. He is adorned in jewelry, hands decorated with rings of various colors and sizes and wearing golden hoop earrings like Nadia does. He has glassy green eyes that do not blink or change expression. His facial complexion is relatively dainty. Neo's forearms and lower legs are donned in gold, though these are a part of the mechanical body that lies underneath. His body is a sturdy, dull gray metal, and compared to the rest of Neo Atlantis's technology, it seems relatively outdated. Connected to his spine is a long cord that plugs into a power source. Theoretically, he shuts down when unplugged, but this is proven to be false. History Venusis la Arwall was born to the King and Queen of Tartessos on December 29, 1870. His sister was born five years later. Presumably, he was a happy child under very good care. It was likely that he had a close relationship with family friend Nemesis as well. He possessed psychic powers, such as the ability to manipulate the Blue Water whenever he pleased. However, this all came to an abrupt stop as Nemesis stole him away for his own gain. Nemesis, now Gargoyle, brainwashed Venusis and named him Emperor of Neo Atlantis, changing his name and burying his history. His true reign was not long as Gargoyle, eager to demonstrate to the world the power of Atlantis, activated the Tower of Babel; worldwide destruction was ceased as King Eleusis caused the tower to malfunction, but in the process, he destroyed his kingdom - and his son. Neo's remains were found and he was quickly crafted a mechanical body for Gargoyle to exploit however he wished. He was never truly Emperor; rather, he was simply a figurehead. His psychic abilities were largely intensified by his transformation, demonstrated by the power to mentally access the Blue Water from any distance and morph it into any form as needed. Although he possessed a robotic body and brain, Emperor Neo's willpower surpassed technology, and once his connection to Gargoyle was severed, he used the last of his energy to save his sister's life. He died of overexertion soon after. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__